


And so I wait...

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst in the future, I Don't Even Know, Multi, i wrote this at 4 am, i'll update the tags as it goes along, maybe confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even if i had the sun in my right hand and the moon in my left. i'd give everything just to see you once again.<br/>mingyu hasnt seen wonwoo in awhile. and by awhile he means 15 years. 15 years of waiting. waiting for a reply.</p><p>*i'll discontinue/rewrite this if it doesnt reach 70 hits*</p><p> </p><p>PSA : **im officially discontinuing this i'll probably rewrite it with a different pairing if i have the mood for it but i'm leaving it here for reference also please do not steal this idea thanks**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first year

mingyu awoke in a hospital bed. his members joyous to see him awake. mingyu could see tears in seungcheol and jeonghan's eyes especially. the room was crowded but somehow felt empty. mingyu scanned the room. a familiar face wasn't there. the face he loved the most. 

"h-hyung... wheres wonwoo hyung?" mingyu finally spoke up.

the members looked at one another. with a smile so fake mingyu could see right through, seungcheol spoke up.

"he... he went home! ah yes he had some family business and couldnt join us!" 

mingyu could see the panic in seungcheols eyes. mingyu ignored it. his head hurt. bandages wrapped his leg and head. wires connected to his arm.

"hyung... what happened to me?"

"you had a nasty fall and didnt land right during practice..."

this time soonyoung spoke up. soonyoung was trying his best to smile. to reassure his fellow member. however, he wasnt good at keeping fake smiles. mingyu accepted whatever reasons he was given and decided to simply rest.

his head was haunted with the thought of jeon wonwoo. his mind was filled with questions about the elder man. why the members looked so attacked when asked about him. mingyu closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

flashing lights and car horns blasted. mingyu awoke with a shock. his head hurt even more. he couldnt make sense of what happened in his dream. accident maybe? the members returned with chocolates and flowers. wonwoo still wasnt with them.

"ah hyung wonwoo hyung isnt back yet?" mingyu questioned. he was suspicious of the members. 

"um yeah! wonwoo has to take care of his mother he wont be back any time soon unfortunately..." 

mingyu narrowed his eyes at jeonghan. jeonghan simply smiled back. jeonghan was too innocent afterall. he wouldnt lie to his dongsaeng right? the group had some small talk and told mingyu about what happened over the time he was out. 

soonyoung, seokmin and seungkwan doing most of the talking as usual. he was glad that the group was as energetic as ever. but he was still suspicious. they didnt mention wonwoo throughout their conversation. 

 

 

few weeks passed and mingyu was discharged out of the hospital. he was glad to be back in the dorm with his family. the dorm felt a little empty. wonwoo not being with them was too hard for mingyu to accept.

mingyu tried his hardest to ignore the thoughts of wonwoo while in the dorm. he kept his mind away from negative thoughts through writing raps. 

mingyu spent more time talking to the fans on sns and even trying to learn english to help the other members when jisoo and hansol are busy.

 

 

months passed and mingyu was stable enough to begin dance practice. in the 2 months leave, mingyu prepared many many raps. mostly about his experience while staying in the dorm and practice room unable to partake in the activities. 

some about love.   
some about friendship.  
some about loneliness.

mingyu was lonely without wonwoo. the elder on the other hand hasnt returned. mingyu was worried despite much pressure on his hyungs over wonwoos whereabouts, he had no choice but to accept that wonwoo is safe with his family. 

through some information digging in the pledis office, mingyu discovered the postal code to wonwoos home. taking this opportunity, he wrote a letter to wonwoo while the members were busy in hope for a reply soon.

 

wonwoo hyung annyeong!~ how have you been? the dorms really lonely without you around haha. even though youre quiet, without you its extra quiet. ive been resting well and am fully healed now. i hope umma jeon gets well soon. tell your mother im praying for her health okayy! anyway, if youre the one taking care of her she'll get well soon at sonic speed hahaha  
from your beloved kim mingyu :D

mingyu swiftly escaped the practice room and shoved the letter into the post in hope of a reply. with an extra bounce in his step, mingyu walked back to the building. the members not realising a thing. 

mingyu continued sending letters. too many the young man couldnt keep up. the letter sending continued. mingyu didnt care that there was no reply. as long as wonwoo read these letters it should be fine. and so, sending letters was part of his routine and has continued for a full year.


	2. the start of the second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year. 12 months. 365 days. mingyu never missed a day of which he sends a letter to wonwoo. and with every day and every letter that passes his heart longs for the dark haired boh more and more

a full year had passed since mingyu was discharged from the hospital. the group has been doing well. but it still felt empty. twelve people and thirteen people made a big difference. mingyu only realised it had been a full year since wonwoo went back.

mingyu was never given a definite answer to why wonwoo went back. all he knew was that he was with his family and didnt have to worry.

 

mingyu made his daily routine to the post office to send his letter. the ahjumma in charge knew mingyu well and sometimes gave him cute stamps for free. 

"ah mingyu yah another letter? who's the lucky girl?" the ahjumma teased the young man.

"haha ahjumma its for a friend. i havent seen him and he hasnt talked to me in awhile..." mingyu's words trailed off. mingyu quickly ran back to the practise room before the tears could fall.

 

mingyu really misses wonwoo.

watching jeonghan and seungcheol together made him jealous.  
watching seungkwan lean on hansols shoulder during training breaks made his heart ache.   
watching soonyoung and seokmin joke around together had him sighing.

he misses doing the same with wonwoo. he was incomplete without his hyung. he really couldnt stand it. why hasnt he replied? mingyu was too deep in his thoughts he forgot about the coffee he was pouring and scalded himself.

it was a minor injury and jeonghan was overreacting. jeonghans motherly instincts made him act more like an ahjumma.  
"ahh jeonghan hyung it doesnt even hurt and i'll be fine." mingyu waved his heavily bandaged hand at his hyung  
thankfully it was his right hand that was hurt. he was still able to write to wonwoo. 

dear wonwoo hyung,  
roses are red  
violets are blue  
i love you alot  
so why wont you reply to me too?  
love mingyu :D

mingyu sealed the letter and sticked the stamp on the top and kept it to send the next day. it was wishful thinking. thinking wonwoo would reply. but how cant he have enough time to reply his letters which he has been doing so for 365 days straight. he made sure he never missed a day. he made sure his heart was in every letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'll try to continue call me just wait pls!!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 am yesterday i have no idea why but i had a random thought and it happened also i love meanie i'll be writing somethinh cracky and lame for halloween so look forward to that byeee


End file.
